That's Not Bunny!
by Prince-Shigure
Summary: April Fools Day at Shigure's house. Need I say more?  Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Fruits Basket.


**_Hello fanfiction! This is Kiki Bombay and Prince Shigure here with our first ever collaboration peice. It's a wonder we even got through it with all the bickering and disagreement! This is Prince Shigures first ever peice, so we hope that you enjoy! _**

Tohru quietly made her way down the stairs in slippers, and padded into the kitchen. Reaching for the eggs, she reacalled that today was April Fools Day. _This should be interesting._ Suddenly she heard a strangled cry emitting from upstairs. A door slammed open, and a miffed looking Kyo Sohma stormed into the kitchen with what appeared to be a stuffed purple cat clenched in his fist.

"K-Kyo kun?" she asked timidly, glancing down at the plush cat.

"That. Fucking. Rat." he stated simply. There was a distant rumble followed by dozens of cats scrambling down the staircase and onto the first floor.

"It was h-hard to tell which ones were r-real. Everywhere..." he said in a daze, looking almost frightened. Tohru's eyebrows shot up and she climbed the stairs, avoiding cats as she went.

* * *

><p>Yuki stretched and turned off his beeping alarm clock. Placing both feet on the floor, he rose from the matress and walked to the closet to get dressed for the day. He opened the door.<p>

The sight before him was even more revolting than the time when Shigure bought a maid uniform from Aya's shop. The memory of it made Yuki shudder. What lay in his closet was certainly not what was there last night. His trousers, polo-shirts, and any other manly items were now replaced with ornate ballgowns, very short skirts, beaded blouses, and- was that a _bra_?

"That. Fucking. Cat." he muttered, sifting through the feminine apparel for any sign of suitable clothing. His mind wandered to the swim shorts he kept under his bed. Rushing to the spot, he pulled the cardboard box out and threw open the flaps.

"No!" He cried, holding up a polka-dotted bikini top. He knew he was good, but Yuki hadn't expected Kyo to go _this _far. With nothing to wear, (yes, he slept naked like most men) Yuki settled for the least degrading outfit he could find. A pencil skirt paired with a maroon blouse. Turning in the mirror, Yuki sighed. Man, this is was almost as bad as the dang culture day incident!

Stepping out into the hallway, Yuki stumbled over; what? A stuffed cat? Looking around him, he discovered that the floor was _absolutely _covered in toy cats. The source of the oddity seemed to be Kyo-bakas room. Peering into the room, Yuki found that he was not the only one to wake up with a surprise as a cat ran over his foot. It was hard to imagine that under all of the feline was Kyo's room. Cats! Cats everywhere! Plastic, plush, even real ones cluttered every aspect of the bedroom. Hah. Yuki almost smiled at the thought of his rivals frustration until his skirt began to ride up. _Damn._

* * *

><p>Shigure was never one to hold back a yawn, only adding to the shock that he could not open his mouth. His lips were sealed. Literally. It seemed that his lips were glued with Dermabond, a skin adhesive usually used instead of stitches.<p>

_Holy mother of dog! This is what it's like to be mute... Though, I should have seen this coming. It is April first after all._

Fear set in once Shigure realized that he could not ingest any of Tohru's wonderful morning meal! Fueled on panic induced adrenaline, he attempted to pry open his mouth, only succeeding in ripping his beautiful lips a little. Manuvering over various items covering his room, Shigure made it to the hallway, only to trip and fall face first onto the stomach of a rather large stuffed cat. Managing to get to his feet, Shigure was intrigued to see a rather out-of-breath Tohru followed by a frightened Kyo. To his left, Yuki was peering into Kyo's room while sporting a rather dainty skirt.

"Yuki! What's with the cat's?" cried Kyo, snapping out of his daze.

"I could ask the same to you! Tell me where you put my clothes! This skirt is giving me a rash..." Yuki muttered.

"_Mph! Mmmph mnnngggg!" _came a noise from Shigure's closed lips.

"Your right Shigure, I'm not sure why nothing has happened to me!" cried Tohru. They stood for a moment, until the doorbell chimed, interrupting the silence. More silence.

"Well _I'm _not getting the door, dressed like this." stated Yuki, hands on his hips.

Shigure just shrugged. "_Mmph_."

Kyo growled and went downstairs to get the door. A gasp of surprise could be heard.

"What the-"

"Happy April Fools Day guys! Ha ha ha!" The voice of Momiji rang through the second floor, as he skipped away, pleased with his prank. The remaining glanced at each other before running out after him.

"Momiji!" they cried, with the exception of Shigure, who merely grunted and waved his fist in the air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey hey hey! How was it? Please review! Flames will be used to light a campfire and eat marshmallows. Yum. Marshmallows.<strong>_

_**Kiki: So Prince Shigure, how do you think the peice went?**_

_**PS: Mhhp!**_

_**Kiki: ?**_

_**PS: Dermabond ring a bell?**_

_**Kiki: OH YEA...**_

_**PS: Mhhpm.**_

_**Kiki: Whatever... Please review!**_


End file.
